strongworlddfandomcom-20200214-history
Characters
There are 3 types of fighters: front row, mid row, and back row. Generally, back-row characters are damage dealers with more damage and less hitpoints than mid-row characters, whereas the front row characters have high HP but lower damage. Also, mid row characters tend to have better skills than front row characters, and back row characters tend to have even to have even better abilities, but there can be exceptions such as Smoker. Note that the enemy crew will tend to first fight your front row characters, then continue to your mid characters, and end by attacking your last standing units, the back row characters. For this reason, it is generally a good idea to keep a balance between damage dealers (back/mid row characters) and your meatshields (the front row characters). The general optimum number of front row characters is 2, because in general, if you lose 2 characters, you are most likely on the verge of defeat, with the exception of the arena, where the players often win by only a small margin. Also, putting more front-row characters has a very small effect, because most of the time, the enemy crew will try to focus their fire on only your first front row characters. Using even 5 front characters has very little effect, the enemy will still focus fire most of the time. The order in which your crew mates will be attacked, will initially be depending on the slot that your crew mate occupies in your crew rooster. The farthest one on the right will be the first to be attacked (in other words, 5th one from left to right), continuing with the crew mate in the 4th slot and so on. Certain crew abilities might disrupt the possitions of crew mates, such as smoker's *unknown ability name* which will make smoker fly all the way to the back of the enemy, however, smoker will stop if one of your crew mate is blocking his way. Also note that crew mates will be placed in a certain order in your crew list, for example zoro will always be behind luffy, and luffy will always be behind sanji, despite all 3 of them being front row characters You can check this in the menu where you get to decide who fights in the battle. Here is the list of all the characters and their order, ascendenting(list is not 100% accurate): Ryuma> Foxy> Lucci> Miss Valentine> Mr. 2> Mr. 1> Dalton> Bellamy> Kuroobi> Jabra> Mihawk> Buchi> Law> Tashigi> Akainu> Shura> Zoro> Hachi> Blueno> Morgan> Alvida> Luffy> Sanji> Pearl> Kuma> Jimbei So in other words, you need to prioritize kuma to have good defence, since he will ALWAYS be the one to start being attacked, because he will always be in the front, whereas someone like Ryuma will always be behind any other front-row character, so you can leave Ryuma to have more offensive abilities. The order may differ for various reasons. One reason is if the equipment is the characters is not equal. Another case is with Kuma and Jimbei, where they can switch places. putting them back and forth in the 5 character rooster may switch their places, but 95% of the time, such things do not happen. In order to recruit a character, you will need a certain ammount of vivre cards. A character that costs 10 vivre cards will be given with 1 star. 30 vivre cards give a 2 star character, and 80 vivre cards give a 3 star character. Additionally, from 3 starts to 4 it costs 100 vivre cards, and from 4 to 5 it costs 150 vivre cards to promote. The stars of a character is yet another factor that determines their strength, similar to skills and equipment level. The higher the ammount of stars/skill levels/equipment level, the stronger the character. The overall strength of a character is ROUGHLY determined by doriki. Note that due to circumstances, and the fact that no game is perfectly balanced, a lower doriki character may sometimes beat a higher doriki character. The biggest factor that turns the tables are the skills of a character, especially the special skill (first skill/primary skill that you can activate in a battle, unlike other skills). Making use of every single tiny detail, may turn a potential loss into a potential victory. The reward items, including vivre cards from Adventure-elite mode, are always predetermined before the start of the battle. Because of this, no matter how many times you repeat the same level, the exact same items will drop. You can verify, to an extent, what items will drop from the desired mission, by attempting the mission, but before you kill all the minions, press the pause button from the upper left side, and then press quit. However, this attempt will make you lose 1 meat. Note that you can verify an item by clicking the tiny chest which might drop from the enemy that you just killed. Using this trick, you can check to see if a level will drop the vivre card that you are looking for. As for other types of items, they are assigned to a certain monsters, so you will have to learn it yourself which monster from which mission, drops which item. This trick works best while farming the daily vivre cards, instead of farming for items that you desire. Once you reach the 1/3 attempts left for a mission that may reward vivre card, go and verify, and if you killed the boss and he didn't drop the vivre card, quit the mission and do not attempt to repeat it. This had yet to be fully tested, but you can arguably "save" some of your meat. List of characters The list is not complete You can help by contacting me at LLviu@yahoo.com . The column contains: R='F'''ront, '''M'iddle or B'ack '''R'ow character. A=character's main 'A'ttribute is 'S'trength, 'A'gility or 'W'isdom. S=Has character introduction and skills info been added? Y=yes, otherwise no. W/G etc= The number represents the required character level to be able to equip all 6 items, but if no number is shown, then the equipment is not yet known (W=white frame, G=green, B=blue, P=purple, G=gold). The "*" next to a number represents the fact that the equipment contains one or more of the items that are almost impossible to get: Ace's Hat, Ghost Umbrella, Law's Hat, Kid's Goggles. You could get them, or their blueprints, for an extremely high price, when they rarely spawn at the Arena or Grand Line. Crew and Character Level List The following list shows you the amount of experience required to get from one level, to the next. Note that crew level and crew experience are NOT the same thing as character levels and character experience. A character's level will never be higher than the crew level, therefore you will constantly need to gain a higher crew level, in order to upgrade your characters. You can get crew experience by going into various missions, or completing daily events. Regardless on what type of mission you attempt, the amount of meat you use, will always be equal to the amount of crew experience you obtain. You will notice that if a battle does not require experience, you will neither get crew experience nor character experience. Therefore, Grand Line and Arena battles do not give any experience whatsoever. If you had "'''L" crew level level, you would need "N'" crew experience to get to the next crew level, making it a total of "'T" required crew experience to get to level "'L+1". The following list shows you the amount of experience required to get from one level, to the next. Note that character level and character experience are NOT the same thing as crew level and crew experience. A character's level will never be higher than the crew level, therefore you will constantly need to gain a higher crew level, in order to upgrade your characters. You can obtain character experience by going into various battles such as Ordeals, All Blue and Adventure. You will notice that if a battle does not require experience, you will neither get crew experience nor character experience. Therefore, Grand Line and Arena battles do not give any experience whatsoever. Also note that you may use "Nami's Map" by going into an Adventure mission, and clicking "Sprint". This will only work on a mission that has been previously completed with 3 stars (none of your characters died). The difference is that instead of getting character experience, you will receive drinks which are almost equal to the total amount of character experience that you would have normally gotten, however they are usually slightly lower. The other difference is that you will instantly complete the level, instead of having to sit through it for a few minutes, and you will have a 100% chance of completing the mission. If you had "L'" character level, you would need "'N" character experience to get to the next character level, making it a total of "T'''" required character experience to get to level "'L+1'''". Category:Characters Category:Akainu Category:Alvida Category:Aokiji